


Too many eyes and the things they don't see

by GabOnAShore



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dom! arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabOnAShore/pseuds/GabOnAShore
Summary: You invite Arthur to an adventure at a very unusual theater.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Female Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Too many eyes and the things they don't see

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was a tumblr request for and exhibitionist Arthur and I kinda got carried away.
> 
> This is absolutely filthy, no joke.
> 
> As always, there's a cheesy ending bc I'm a big softie
> 
> There might be typos tho, beware.
> 
> Feel free to request at
> 
> https://pinkytoes-detective-agency.tumblr.com/

"You sure about this?" He asked, his voice low, lower than you've ever heard it. His hands were on your hips and you could feel him hard, humping your ass slowly but firmly as his fingers played that familiar song on your clit.

"As sure as I've ever been of anything" you sighed. Truth be told, you had taken just the right amount of liquor to give you enough courage for agreeing with this rather bold idea. 

"Besides, we will get some real cash out of this" you whimpered as he sped up his pace slightly, not enough to build up into something but just right to warm you up for what was about to happen.

This whole thing started with you eavesdropping on a conversation between Uncle and Dutch about a secret theatre needing new actors for their unusual plays. It sparked your interest but not enough for you to lose focus on the other plans ahead. However, when you and Arthur headed into town to celebrate the successful robbing of that bank in Valentine, you felt your blood pumping, asking for something different. 

You made the offer and he accepted, quicker than he liked to admit. There was no point denying that he loved to mark you, even though you weren't exactly in a relationship, and this was a whole new side to his possessive nature. Fucking you in front of crowd, showing them that you were his and his alone, got him going in ways he didn't even think were possible.

And now here you were. Wrapped up in a silky white robe that didn't leave much to imagination with a shirtless Arthur wearing his well worn hat right behind you.

And an audience right in front of you.

Time was slower, and silence reigned, apart from sighs, whimpers and groans coming from the both of you. 

You were supposed to play a damsel in distress and Arthur should be the cowboy in shining spurs that would come to your aid, but something told you that he wouldn't follow up someone else's plans, not when it came to this.

He started kissing the back of your neck, slowly, but you could almost smell his hunger. His hands sneaked beneath your robe, travelling from your mound to your breasts, massaging them, tweaking your nipples. He slid the sleeves down your arms while keeping it tied at the front, exposing only your upper half to the audience, and at that his mouth went from devouring your neck to devouring your lips.

His hands went back to working the tender flesh of your exposed chest. The image of his hands cupping your breasts, barely concealing them from the hungry eyes in audience made you gasp. 

You were amazed at how this man could surprise you in so many ways. Back when you joined the gang, his rough exterior almost fooled you into believing he was a brute, but you managed to crack his shell, only to find out that Arthur was in fact a caring and loving man, passionate and kind. 

Back in that moonless night by the outskirts of Horseshoe Overlook, when you started to explore each others bodies and your hands guided his through your center, showing him how to please you, you would have never guessed that the song you had taught him to play with his fingers would be making you moan breathless on a stage. You would have never guessed that his other hand would be tangled itself into your hair, pulling it back and exposing your neck for those men to watch him feasting on it.

But most of all you didn't foresee his index finger circling your entrance, making you clench around nothing. 

Your breaths were uneven and you were trying to hold back your moans, just to make Arthur earn his keep, but when he inserted a finger inside you there was nothing you could do but moan. Loudly. 

He was definitely planning on putting on a show and two could play that game.

His nails were scratching your thighs, a little harsher than his usual ministrations, leaving trails of red behind them and pressing you closer to him, as he kept fucking you with his finger. You rolled your hips, pressing your ass even further against him, which earned you a restrained moan, and at that you decided that it was time to earn a few more. 

You turned into his embrace, pushing him towards a chair in the middle of the stage. Arthur took his seat and watched as you turned to your audience and untied your robe, allowing it to fall and revealing your lower half. Turning your back to the crowd and bending over to pick it up from the floor, you made your way towards the chair and the man sitting on it. 

"You're enjoying this far to much" he whispered in your ear when you made yourself comfortable on his lap and started rolling your hips.

"Aren't you?" You asked, a smiling dangling from your lips and your hand on his cock, opening his pants and stroking just the tip. Arthur rolled his head back and you took the chance to suck on his neck, hard enough for his hips to buck upwards. He bit his lip to hold back a moan, much to your disappointment.

"Keep on teasing me like that and you'll regret it"

"Oh I doubt it very much" you answered, trapping his cock between your dripping pussy and his stomach, covering him in your juices and moaning everytime his head hit your clit. 

His hands were on your ass, his mouth sucking your breasts and his eyes were wild, pupils blown wide with lust and mischief. 

"Darling, tonight I want to go a bit rougher" he said in that low breathless voice, and then came through a whisper the question that had been dancing in his eyes while his touch merged with yours "May I?"

"Surprise me, Mr Morgan" you purred in return, teasing him by circling the head of his cock with your thumb.

"Gotta get you ready first" he smirked, grabbing your waist and raising you from his lap

Switching places, he put you on the chair and then kneeled on the floor, pulling your legs over his shoulders and opening wide. Before anyone could take more than a glimpse of your mound, Arthur started to lick his way into the fire that had set in your abdomen. Circling your entrance with his finger while sucking on your clit, he was removing whatever shred of decency you had left. You allowed yourself to play with your breasts, and suddenly your mouth was working with a mind of its own, letting out all the moans you tried to hold back before, which were closely followed by the loud slap of his hand on your bottom, but the scratching of his nails on your thigh were mostly silent.

And so you went, spiraling into sensations, getting closer and closer to the edge as he looked up at you with darkened blue eyes. You could tell by the corners of his eyes that he was smiling. He enjoyed dragging you down into bliss, but he also loved to leave you yearning just when you needed his touch the most. His mouth left your center and his hands left your body, one of them stroking his cock slowly as the other tangled itself in your hair, pulling you up for a kiss full of tongue. 

Breaking the kiss you left a bite on his neck, knowing it would leave a mark to remind him of this unusual night. Besides, he wasn't the only one who had a possessive nature and as much as he may disagree, Arthur would always leave behind a trail of flustered women wherever he went. You may be the only one who gets to experience this side of him, but your eyes sure weren't the only ones devouring him in secret.

He wasn't yours to own, but you wanted to remind him that tonight he was. You from his neck to his chest, making sure to leave little red pools that were sure to become purple in the future. Ever true to it's journey, your mouth kept trailing his body with kisses and bites until you were eye level with his crotch. Pushing his pants further down, you left a love bite on his hip bone, to remind him in future lonely nights in the woods that you and your mouth were there, to remind him of what you were about to do. 

The way he always seemed to be surprised by this never failed to make your chest swell in a mix of affection and amusement, no matter how many times you've done it before. No matter how many times you made him gasp in anticipation as you looked him in the eyes and licked his cock from base to tip, just like you were doing now. Those were the moments when his barriers would melt in moans, loud and sometimes estrangled, as if he were torn in between sensations.

Determined to draw more of those enticing sounds from him, you sucked on the head lightly, teasing, licking circles around it and caressing his balls, waiting for him to break and buck his hips, and he didn't take long to lose his tough man facade, moaning louder than you expected. 

Arthur was panting, breathless, and his cock hard and dripping in your mouth. You closed your eyes and took everything you could inside you and pumping what you couldn't fit in your mouth with your hand. You felt him hit the back of your throat, and another one of those moans escaped his mouth, but this time you replied with one of your own, making him hiss and grab your hair almost forcefully.

"Put on a show, I want them to know they will never have this" he said in that voice he saved for his darker moments, thrusting into your mouth, but making sure that the audience could watch the way you were swallowing him. He fucked your mouth in a steady pace and you grabbed his ass with a hand while touching yourself with the other.

You looked him in the eyes as you moaned around him again, watching his head roll back and his muscles tense. You placed a hand on his hips in a way to make him stop thrusting. He obeyed, not without giving you a knowing smirk. You took him almost all the way out of your mouth, sucking and licking the head of his cock.

"Stop this teasin' girl and show these fine men what you can really do" he growled, and you couldn't help but obey.

You kissed his tip gently and then sunk all the way down his length, fighting back your gag reflex and taking him to the root. You repeated the motion a few more times, until he pulled himself out of your mouth. 

Kneeling on the floor in front of you, he cradled your face in his hands, and gave you a tender kiss.

"Darlin', get on your hands and knees" he whispered against your lips as one of his hands moved down to stroke you again "I'm going to fuck you now."

At his words, you turned your back to him, leaning forward and sticking your ass up. You could tell that, once more, Arthur got a little surprised, not expecting you to be so forthcoming, but true to his word he didn't wait any longer. 

Teasing your entrance with the head of his cock, he slided it just slightly in, much to your torment. Arthur watched smugly as you pushed yourself against him, wanting nothing more than to have him inside you already. Remembering his words, you took initiative and started slowly fucking yourself on his cock allowing all the lewd sounds to flow freely from your mouth. 

"Eager little thing ain't you?" he said, and you noticed that it was part of the act he chose for tonight.

"Now it's your turn to put on a show, Mr Morgan" you said as you clenched around his head to tease him. 

The loud sound of his hand on your ass combined with the sting that came from it surprised you. He caressed the abused spot, only to slap you again, bending over you and biting your shoulder. 

"You're not the one callin' the shots tonight, girl" he said, loud, clear and threatening as he pulled your hair back once more and kissed you roughly, exploring your mouth with tongue

He shoved himself in, hard and deep, not giving you time to adjust as he pulled almost all the way out and repeated the motion, amking you whimper in jis mouth. He made sure with his long strokes that everyone could see his cock sliding slowly but forcefully into you and once again, visualizing the position you were in sent a wave of need to your core. You needed more, you wanted him to go faster, rougher. You couldn't help but start to push your hips insistently on him once more, challenging him to give you what you wanted. 

But Arthur Morgan wasn't exactly fond of challenges. 

Sitting on his heels, he got a hold of your arms and pulled them towards him, holding both your wrists in one hand, making you stand up right with your back arched. He smacked your ass again and again, hard enough to leave a print of his hand in your right cheek. The pain carried blissful waves through your body, making you cry out in that very unique mix of feelings that only Arthur could stir up in you. 

You could feel his heavy breathing on the back of your neck as he started moving inside you again, slower but harder than before. You were losing yourself into the bliss that was Arthur's touch, your mind fogged by need, finding a twisted sort of intimacy in being fucked so thoroughly in front of complete strangers. 

His free arm involved you in what could be called an embrace, pulling your back flush against his warm chest. He speeded up his pace and you couldn't help but cry out his name, begging for more as your climax got closer and closer. Every thrust of his hips felt like a step closer to heaven. He was hitting deeper than he'd ever had before and there were a few shades of pain lying beneath the pleasure he was giving you. 

But Arthur wasn't going to make it easy. He enjoyed turning you into a moaning mess far too much, and as he felt your nearing climax, he returned to the hard but slow pace, ramming his entire length inside you. He kept on edging you until tears threatened to spill out of your eyes and against your best judgement you remembered nights in which all you wanted was to spend a life by his side.

And even though you knew your breasts were bouncing with his thrusts to every man in the audience to see, those had been the most improper thoughts that crossed your mind tonight.

"Arthur, please" you whined as he finally picked up the pace again. You could tell this was taking a toll on him too.

"Say them words, princess" he grunted

"Please let me cum" you nearly screamed, but this time he indulged you.

Letting go you of your hands and your chest, he grabbed your hips as you lied ass up on the floor, eyes close and mouth half opened. He settled for a furious pace, chasing his pleasure knowing that you were once again nearing your own. The filthy sound of his hips crashing on yours echoed in the theatre but for the first time tonight you forget about the audience and your purpose. 

You felt him bending over you once again, biting hard on your shoulder, making you scream in bliss, pain and surprise.

"I know it ain't the best time to say it" he started, breathlessly whispering in your ear like there could still be a secret in a place like this "But you are mine now, you know that right?"

"God, yes!" You cried, clenching around him at the words you had been longing for so long to hear. "Cum inside me, Arthur please"

He reached a hand around to touch your center in time with his thrusts, taking you by surprise in an almost overwhelming wave of pleasure and fucking every obscene sound out of you. You were tightened around his cock almost too tightly inside you as your vision went white. You forgot about everything for what felt like a million years and a second at the same time as he fucked you through your orgasm, his loud moans and erratic thrusts telling you that his wasn't far behind. 

But soon enough it became too much. You whined, oversensitivity taking over you as you tried to escape his vice grip on your hips with tears welling up in your eyes.

"You asked for it, now you'll take it like a good girl" he growled and fell upon you, almost crushing you with his weight as he gave in to his last thrusts, reaching his peak.

You were lying on the floor, face flush with ground exhausted and feeling way too many different things to bother thinking about them. You barely registered Arthur rolling you over and circling his arms around you in an embrace that could be carrying many different secrets. 

But one of them he made sure to reveal.

"I want to make you mine, darlin'. Good and proper" he said, his voice low enough to make sure his words were meant to reach your ears alone "Will you have me?"

All you remembered was a faint yes leaving your lips, a few happy tears leaving your eyes. 

And all you wanted was to leave this goddamn theatre to do the true scandalous act of moving your things into his tent and dare to dream of a future in his arms.


End file.
